


Run,boy,Run

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesiac Jason Todd, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne Bonding, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Lost Memories, Other, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sorta amnestic Jason Todd, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: “ Took a shot and now I’m going down.I’ve been screaming S.O.S. S.O.S.”Jason finds himself on the run from the League.  And with a little brother running by his side,he’d have to find a safe place.Why’d that place have to be the same one he was always avoiding?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd & Barbra Gordon, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

“ Run”

Jason had been sleeping,the lightest sounds waking him up. So,of course,he had woken up the second someone opened his door,but,he didn’t let the person know that. 

Until they started to go through his thing. His hand flipped underneath his pillow,when a voice had called him. “Jason,I know you are awake. And we must hurry.” 

Jason’s eyes snapped open. He blinked once,staring and seeing Talia shoving clothing into a bag. His clothing. “Talia? Damian? What is going-!” 

It all came rushing back to him. 

_Ra stared at_ _Talia,sparing a quick glance at Jason,who was walking out of the training room. Now,either Ra thought Jason was farther away,or he didn’t care if the young man heard. “He needs to go.”_

_It was quite for a moment,Talia taking in the demand. Her hands were hidden behind her back,her hands being called up in fist. But,she managed to keep the anger from her voice. “And may I ask why?”_

_Ra clicked his tongue,either because he didn’t like that she was questioning him it he could clearly see that it was bothering her. Why would getting rid of Jason bother her? “He is of no use. And he is preventing my grandson from his full potential.”_

Jason stared at Talia for a second,then noticing that Damian had a bag over his own shoulder. “Tal,What is happening?”

She turned,throwing two bags at him before glancing at the door,quietly whispering to him. “We are leaving.”


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn’t sure where he and Damian are going,only following Talia’s instructions. 
> 
> He probably should have asked where they going.

Jason trusted Talia. Of course,he did. Why wouldn’t he? She had never given him a reason not to. She told him everything. She told him everything she was allowed to at least. 

But,why wouldn’t she tell him where they were headed? They had been traveling for a a few days. One week and three days. 

And yet, he had no clue where they where headed. 

And he knew if he had ended up in asking Talia she would either say that he doesn't need to know at the moment,or smirk at him and ask if he trusted her. Of course,he trusted her. Didn't mean he wanted ti be out on what was happening. They were currently on an airplane,and Jason knew that Talia had made them all fake passports. But,Talia had insisted taht jason rest on the airplane. 

He didn't want to. But,he hadn't slept for more than two hours (if he was lucky to fall asleep that long). It had either been because he had nightmares of a man with green hair or because the had to run. But,everytime they had taken a plane (which was only three other times) he had fallen alseep with no problem. It was easier to fall asleep has it would be difficult (not that the league found anything difficult). 

So,he did sleep. But,he had sat in the middle,Damian being at the window and Talia on the outer seat. He had placed a hand on each of them,in case they moved he would know. 

Jason was still alseep when the plane had landed,Talia immeditaly woke him. Damian had poked him a couple times. Also threatened to stab him the next time he wouldn't wake up. "How would that help if I had truly been dead?' Damian shrugged. " 'Can't you see I'm already dying here?'" 

Jason glared at the boy,remebring when Damian had threatened him at another point of time when Jason was serverly injured. But,in less than a second, Jason's glare turned to a smirk. Damian squinted at him,before glaring. "Don't be so childish, Todd." jason's smirk widen. Normally Damia would have called him 'brother' in one of the many laungues they knew,but when trying to show that he was more resposible that Jason-which was what Damian said,but Jason said it was just him being petty-. That didn't stop Jason has he swung Damian-bags and all-over his shoulder. Whci Damian immeditaly started to yell and threaten him. Jason could've sworn he had seen Talia smile,and heard her chuckle. "Do you hear something? Sounds like a harmless mouse. Gross rats in an airport."

Damian huffed,and stopped his struggle. "The only distgusting creature in this horrendous place,is you,brother." Jason smiled brightly at that.

But,he never did put the boy down. Then Talia turned around,one hand placed onto Jason's shoulder,she looked directly ointo his eyes. "put your brother down,this is something you both must hear." Jason gently placed him down. The thought to throw him down had cross his mind,but he decided against it. 

Damian looked up,confused but didn't dare say anything. Although he did want to question why his mother looked so sad. "Jason, " the look in her eyes concerned them both. "we are in gotham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing traveling scenes. So,I had instead had skipped that part...
> 
> also,kinda confused on the arabic laugnue,gonna have to google translate it for the later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia informs Jason and Damian that they are in Gotham,and they both have completely different reactions towards the news.

“Is this not here father lives? Brother,we are close to father!” Damian was happy,excited,even though his face showed no emotion what so ever. His voice doing the same,but,breaking a bit from just how happy he was.

But,Jason stayed frozen. Gotham. They were in Gotham. One of he last places Jason ever wanted to be back. Seeing one of the last people he ever wanted to see. “Jason, are you not happy to see father?”

Jason still didn’t move,he didn’t want to be here. He felt Talia’s hands on his cheeks, pushing his hair back. “Son,I understand why you would not wish to be here. But,this is for the safety of both you and Damian.” _mostly you._

Jason knew it was mostly for him. As Ra had threatened him on multiple occasions. All on occasions that Ra has thought that Jason was being ‘to easy’ on him. Jason couldn’t think of a moment he had made it seem he went easy on Damian. 

Aside from the fact that all of Jason’s battles had ended with the other dead. “If not for yourself,than for Damian. I do not trust my father with Damian without you or I.” 

Jason felt himself nod,then shook his head. He tried to stop his mind from racing at all the thoughts of Bruce either harming him and Damian or sending them to Arkham. “Bruce is not gonna be happy with you,Talia.”

Talia nodded,smiling as he finally stopped panicking. “I suppose it’s the price I have to pay to have you both safe.” She paused,thinking for how to phrase what she was going to say. “But...I will not be with you. I must let my father believe we are still on the run, and to do that. I will not be leading them away from you, while you are with your father.”

Jaisn didn’t say anything about Bruce not being his father. Instead, turned his head to look out of the taxi window. The conversation had been longer than Jason would like to admit,as it was Talia convincing Jason that him and Jason would be better off with Bruce’s protection. “He won’t protect us.” 

Tali’s turned,raised eyebrow. She knew Jason no longer trusted Bruce,but,to what degree? That even in this mortal danger,he believed that Bruce no longer cared? “We’ve both broken him rule. No killing. He may be able to look pass Damian as he’d a kid-“ Jason didn’t stop when Damian had punched him and yelled “I’m not a child!” 

“But,me? Talia,he’d probably look me up in Arkham.” Talia’s eyes shifted to the cab driver,who was a spy for her. “He will do no such thing. Do you not trust me?”

Jason looked at her,giving her a smile. “I trust you with my life.” Which hwd Talia nodding,she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Then trust me,he will do no harm to you.”

”I would not allow father to place his hands on you in any way,brother.” Jason smiled at Damian,taking in a breathe when the cab stopped. Talia spoke up again. “You two will be here for the rest of the day,as well as tonight. I will contact your father and leave him a hint that two are here.” 

Jaisn licked his lips,thinking if how to question her on it without having her say; ‘you do trust me,correct?’. “Are you telling him who we are?” 

Talia glanced at him. “He would not believe me. But,he’d do his test to see that I am in fact not lying,and telling ten truth. At which point I plan to be far from Gotham.” 

Jaisn looked up at the hotel,running a hand through his hair,which was covered by a hoodie. “We are going to have to be prepared when he arrives. I’ll be in watch.” 

Jason turned to Damian,then pushing his door open. He hated that he was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be longer. I hadn’t always made the first few chapters shorter than the rest of the later chapters. 
> 
> BUT,next chapter may or may not actually be when they meet Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is left with Damian in the hotel room,but,he cannot sleep,and all he can think of is what will happen when Bruce and his flock show up. 
> 
> “I can not go to sleep at night. Gets hard for me to breathe at night. Can’t close my eyes.”-OKAY

Jason started up at the white ceiling,his eyes only ever leaving the ceiling to make sure Damian was okay. At night,he’d always have nightmares. And he didn’t want for Damian to have his sleep ruined because of him.

But,now he was left alone with his thoughts. He tried to keep himself from thinking of what Bruce’s reaction will be when seeing Jason and Damian.

He knew that after a bunch of test that Bruce would do,he’d know that Damian was. But,what would happen to Jason? Did he need to relabel himself? Bruce wouldn’t believe that he was truly Jason.

Because,Jason Todd died. He was murdered. An echoing maniac laughter echoed,heat flared up,surrounding him.

“Ahki? Ahki!” Damian ran to Jason’s side,his hands slide to Jason’s face,trying to get Jason to focus on something else. Damian pushed himself on to Jason’s bed,face in front of him. “Jason,you must focus. You are no longer in danger. There’s no need to panic. You are alive. I’m alive. Mother is alive.”

Jason’s ears ringed. The sound of the ringing and laughter being the only thing he could hear. “Ahki!” He knew that voice. Why was there a little kid in this warehouse?

Jason’s eyes snapped open, gasping out. Jason for a moment,not sure of where he was, he’d reached for his knife,grasping it from underneath his pillow,but,the voice kept taking. “Jason,he will never harm you ever again. I won’t allow it.”

“Dami?” Jason looked up,having realized that it was his younger brother speaking. Damian nodded,still having his hands in Jason’s face. “I’m right here,you are not alone.” Damian released his hands,Jason immediately dragging his own hand across his face. “Ah,shit. I woke you up.”

Damian shrugged,knowing how his brother felt when he’d wake form a nightmare and woke Damian up. “No,I’ve been awake. I had been searching for what to eat.” Jason scrunched his face up in confusion. “It’s morning?” Damian nodded,a look if concern crossing his face.

Then forced a smile when he had gripped the keys in his hand. “They are surging breakfast until ten. We have an hour left.” Jason nodded,running a hand through his hair. “Yeah,Okay,Give me a second to find my shirt.”

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎

Jason had suggested to find something t watch in the hotel,as they still had a couple of hours until the bats ‘found’ them. “What is this nonsense?”

Jason turned to Damian,smirking. “Yeah,it kinda is stupid. But,people are dying and being killed. So,thought you’d like it.”

Damian turned to him,glaring. “That is simply not logical,Todd. If you are going to choose a movie,it have better at least be logical. It was clear that he’d been the killer. She had no reason to believe that he wasn’t up til he was ‘killed’ by the second killer. And he could have easily killed her. He should have just killed her,but,he had wanted to make her feel as if he was smarter and superior to her. And that was his downfall. Now,he is dead.”

Jason purshed his lips,holding back the remake of that fact that it was just a movie and the characters could have not been that stupid in real life. “Okay,you want to pick the movie then?” Damian turned,glancing at the remote that was held in Jason’s hands.

Jason smiled brightly at him. “We can put on a animal movie.” Damian smiled back at him,shaking his head and facing the television again,watching as Jason flipped through movies and stopped at one.

It was an animal movie. Fish specifically. He turned his head,and Damian knew he was trying to figure out if he had ever seen this movie. “Interesting. So,the father fish is searching for this son fish? And his friend is constantly forgetting things.” Damian turned to Jason,who was watching the screen with a confused look.

“Jason?” His head snapped up at the sound of his name. He forced a smile. “It’s funny. He’s searching for his son. We are searching for your father.” Damian didn’t say a thing about Bruce being Jason’s father as well.

Instead,played along. He knew his brother was going to be stuck in his own mind if he didn’t. And that was dangerous. “Yes,indeed. So, you are the blue fish.” Jason raised an eyebrow at that. “So,your saying I am Dory?” Damian could hear the joking tone laced below his serious voice. He turned,placing a serious face as well. “Of course,it only makes sense.”

“Is it because of the memory thing?” Damian didn’t answer. But,instead,leaned on Jason,an arm gripping Jason’s much bigger arm,his head faking to his brother’s shoulder.

Jason looked at Damian,smiling slightly before glancing at the tv box under the tv,placed in a lower shelf. His mind was racing with thoughts of how much time he had until Batman showed up.

It would be soon. Three hours at the most. Jason gripped a knife in the hand that Damian was leaning on,his other holding a gun. His eyes focused on the windows in the room. Then flicking to the door.

He wasn’t prepared to face them. He want prepared to face Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to work in this! I have so many ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bats break into Jason and Damian’s room. 
> 
> Jason is just trying his the fear from them. 
> 
> He’s also annoyed with them.

Jason held a gun in his ring hand and a knife in his other. He gently shrugged,trying to wake up Damian,but knowing if he had done it in a violent or loud move,he’d get stabbed. 

He rolled his eyes,the door being broken down as figures jumping in through the windows and broke he door down. 

“You’ll wake the kid. And this room is only rented for tonight,I won’t have the time to fix it.” His eyes fluttered to the door in the ground,his hand shotting up and pointing the gun at the door at. Right at Batman and Robin. Along with a few others. 

“Where’s Talia?” Jason three his head back,letting out and annoyed groan. “Aren’t ya suppose to be the worlds greatest detective?” He tried to the Batman,his eyes shifting the watch Damian for a moment. He knew the kid was awake,just waiting for a moment of attack. 

“Or some shit like that? She ain’t here.” A girl with blond hair,dressed in purple,took a step forward,Jason made sure there was a bullet in the chamber. “Do not lie. We saw her here.”

”You can either tell us where she is,and we will leave you alone. Or we will take you in.” Jason was beginning to have a headache from the amount of times he rolled his eyes. And at that moment,Damian jumped. 

Jason knew it was going to happen. But,he also knew that Damian was going after Robin. Which was why he didn’t stop him. He heard the new robin shriek,which caused Jason to bark out a laugh. But,then everyone had darted to save the new Robin.

Jaisn shifted the gun’s position,a knife coming up in the other hand. As the girl dressed in Black was about to grab Damian,Jason released the knife from his grasp and right into Nightwing’s shoulder. And since everyone was focused on Robin,no one saw it coming.

Not even Nightwing. But,the young man yelled out,everyone’s head’s snapping up. Only to see Jason point the gun directly at Batman’s temple. “Hurt him and I’ll kill every single on of you,starting with B here.” 

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎

Everyone froze at the nickname. Of course,they knew he could just be speaking of the ‘b’ in ‘Batman’. But,it was the way he had said it. He knew Batman’s identity. “Damian,come here.”

The boy followed the older boys order,throwing Robin and then waking up to him,blood on his fist. But,the smile never left his face. “Okay,So,Let’s get down to business. Talia seems to think that you guys can protect us-“ Jason have a glance at Robin,clearly judging him. “...for the life of me I don’t know why...but,that doesn’t matter at the moment.”

”Of course,it matters.” Batman growled,finally taking his eyes off of Robin and Nightwing. “You harmed people I care about already.”

Jason let our another annoyed sigh,for a moment closing his eyes,but they immediately snapped back open. “I told her,we didn’t need your help. But,no,she had to be dramatic.”

”Grandfather was planning to kill you. He had many plans,stating that... ‘that boy is an annoying pest who just won’t die.’ As well,as he was planning to send you on a mission is which you would never return.” Jason sent a glare at the boy. Of course,his gaurd was still up,but,now he was even more annoyed. “He called me a ‘boy’? I could kill now then half of his assassins if I wanted to.”

Everyone stared at the two,but then the eldest of the two rolled his eyes. “Anyway,Talia really didn’t tell you anything?” Jason smirked,seeing how their body langue changed. “Okay,as much fun as I am having watching you squirm-and trust me I am- we need to get this out of the way. Seriously,I thought Batman would be more careful with who he sleeps with. Talia Al Ghul? No offense to your mother,Damian-“

”Our mother,brother.”

But other wise Damian didn’t react. Everyone,seemed confused,then,Jason let out another annoyed groan. “Yeah,not so sure about ‘the worlds great detective’ title. Damian,meet your father,Batman,Bruce Wayne.”

All eyes turned to stare at the two,eyes wide. Although their focus mostly stayed on Damian,so hardly anyone noticed Jason’s smirk. But,they all saw the way the younger one rolled his eyes at the older boy. “Dramatic as always,brother. Hello,father.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from the shock,the other members of the batfamily take Damian and Jason back to the batcave.

After what had seemed like eternity,finally they spoke. All yelling,except Bruce,who seemed to still be in shock. 

“His son?!”

”How?”

Jason brought up one of his knives,throwing it at the closed door,not aiming for anyone but waiting everyone’s attention. “Okay! So,now that everyone’s no longer yelling, we can head in with the plan.”

Everyone turned to Jason,who pulled Damian closer,despite the fact that neither liked to show weakness like that. “He’s my son?” 

“Well,look who finally spoke. Now,Talia seems to think that we need your help.” Jason shrugged his shoulders,Damian again speaking,glaring at him. “Stop your nonsense,despite your training,you could never win in a battle against Ra. And he had wanted to send the best of the best one after another on you.”

Jason sent another glare. “Like I was saying,before I was so rudely interrupted...whatever test you need will be allowed and met with no fighting. All,is needed is for you to look after Damian. You will protect him.”

Batman’s eyes shifted from Damian to Jason,and Jason tried to ignore the feeling it had given him. “How do I know you are telling the truth?” 

“Did you not hear about the whole ‘will not comply to test’ thing? I told Talia this was a bad idea.” Jaisn brought down the gun,ripping his knife from Nightwing’s shoulder,then shoving a hand towel into his hands. “Let’s just leave,I’m getting annoyed.” 

Jason walked out the door,Damian immediately following him,with the bags in his hands and handing one to Jason. 

Everyone stared at the two,confused. “The fuck?!”

✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎✮︎✯︎ Jason hadn’t known what he expected for the batcave to look like. But,he had kept scanning the room,when his eye landed on a glass case. With a robin costume inside. Jason Todd, _a good soldier._ Jason felt his blood boil at the words,green swirled in his vision,when a voice stopped his thoughts. “And you,sir?”

Jason’s head snapped towards the voice. He recognized it,but,he couldn’t remember the name of the person. Talia had given him photos and then infomation on each person. But,their voices has Brennan a mystery to him. Anothet forgotten thing. “Uh,Sorry,What were you saying?”

Damian frowned at that,about to answer when Nightwing spoke. “Your name? It seems like you know ours-or at least B’s-So,what’s your name?” 

Jaisn was wondering if he was going to get a blood test as well,because,then there wouldn’t Ben no purpose in lying. Except for the fact that he can well a bit safe for a little longer. “Peter.”

Jason ignored the way Damian looked at him,but,he knew that then other’s wouldn’t. So,instead,Jason grabbed Damian,figuring that the boy would ignore the lie of he wasn’t focused of something else. 

Jason threw Damian in the sparing mat. He smirked,Damian spinning and landing in his hands and knees. Jason’s eyes left to the training dummy,Damian attacked. 

It seemed like everyone had thought that he truly let his guard down,as Damian launched at him,sword in hand. Bruce hadn’t taken that away?

Jason brought his hand up,rolling the sword from his hands,and pinned Damian down,and before Damian would escape,a voice had stopped them. “That is enough. We must start.” 

Jason lifted his head,his hands gripping Damian’s shirt,and pulling his up. “Just a little sparing,keep his from trying to bit anyone’s hand off.”

”Well then,Master Peter,if you and Master Damian would take a seat.” Alfred gestured to the medbeds. 

Jason walked over,rolling up Damian’s sleeve?and leaned back. But,Damian was still upset of the shirt loved battle,grabbing one of the staples and throwing it at his face.

Jason immediately caught it,only to have another me thrown towards his abdomen. He caught it before it stabbed Jason’s hip. Everyone yelled out,but,Jason seemed to hardly react. “Really,demon?” 

Jason held them both in his hands. “I liked this shirt.” He sighed,glancing up and seeing Alfred have a shirt in his hand. “Your belongings are being searched,these shall sufficed.” 

Jason shrugged,not taking the clothing. “Nah,he didn’t actually stab me.” As Alfred opened his mouth,no doubt to say something about the ridiculous and hideous choice in clothing,Damian spoke up. “Father,Mother had instructed for me to deliver this letter to you.” 

Damian pulled out an envelope,handing it to Bruce,then turned to Alfred. “Peter and I must train in approximately two hours.” 

Jason smiled at Damian,finding the way the boy was so serious hilarious. 

Jason ended up getting his blood taken as well. 

He hated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly thinking of adding the Justice League members into this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the blood test to finish, Jason and Damian are questioned.
> 
> They didn’t get very far
> 
> Jason says some things that shock the batfamily.

Jason sat at the table,rolling his eyes as he saw Bruce fold his hands,leaning closer to him and Damian. ”We are just going to ask a few questions while waiting for the results of your blood tests.” 

Jason scanned everyone, as if he was ready to attack them.

He was. He was always ready to attack. “How old are you?” 

Jason sighed,knowing that Bruce was trying to figure out by the age of Damian,I’d be as being honest. “Ten.”

Bruce turned to Jason,raising an eyebrow. Jason sighed,grumbling under his breathe. “Nineteen,I think...”

Everyone stared at the two,shocked. Jason rolled his eyes,annoyed. He spoke up before anyone could comment on their ages. Or the fact that he had said ’i think’ to his age. “Come on,Dami,lets spar.” 

As the two got up,a hand shot out,grabbing Jason’s shoulder. And he immediately grabbed it,flipping the person over and landing on top of them,making the air leave their body. He drew a knife to their throat. “Don’t sneak up on me,Dickface.” 

He missed the way everyone froze at he name. The name just bursting from his mouth. He didn’t know why he said the name. Or why the man he had a knife to looked sad and not scared. 

Jason growled,removing the knife he glanced back at Damian,then at Dick. He shoved the man down,then pushing himself off and grabbing part of Dick’s clothing then forcing him up. 

Dick didn’t expect the sudden movement and almost tumbled into him. “Your kids! And Ra is trying to kill you!” Jason snapped his head towards Bruce,glaring. “I haven’t been a kid for a while,so,shut up. I’m almost twenty,so,I’m not a kid. A can handle more than half of Ra’s men. As can Dami.”

Jason glared at Bruce,knife still in hand. “And,I don’t think you can protect him. Because you can’t do what needs to be done when it comes down to it. I’ll kill every single assassin Ra sends if it means Damian is safe. I’ll kill everyone in this room,I’ll kill you. If it comes down to saving everyone in this room or Damian,I’ll take Damian some place far that not even your stupid Justice League will find us.”

Jason was about to continue,when Bruce glared at him,angry. “You will not kill in my city. That is the rule.” 

Jason gave smile,but it was mocking. “You can’t save anyone.” His hand shot up to the case with his old robin suit in it. “And there’s the prove.” 

Bruce launched,but Jason dodged,his knife coming up to Bruce as his gun pointed at Tim. “Make one move and you’ll bury another Robin.” 

The room lit up from the computer screen,with the results of Damian’s and Jason’s test. Jason gave a smirk, to see the shocked look on Bruce’s face. 

Damian was his son. 

And; 

Jason Peter Todd, 99% match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I really have so many ideas for this. 
> 
> I also need to figure out a schedule. Which I will work on soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone is processing that Jason is here and alive,it seemed as if Jason couldn’t care less. 
> 
> Jason answers many questions.

Bruce had stared at Damian for a moment,when it shows that Damian was truly his son. But,then Peter’s blood tests results showed. And he couldn’t take his eyes off of _Jason._ Because that’s what the test said. He’s Jason.

But, Jason was dead. Bruce’s face shifted to anger. “Who are you?”   
  


Jason turned to the screen,eye brow raised. “You know,I get that you are getting getting old,but,you do know what the results say,right?”

Bruce glared,snapping. How dare this boy try and take his dead son’s identity? “My son died five years ago! Who are you?”   
  


The Jason fraud,rolled his eyes,glaring back at Bruce. “Maybe get a stronger casket next time. Then maybe I wouldn’t have actually climbed out.”

Bruce froze at the words,because even if that was true-the part of him being Jason-the boy just had said he had clawed his way back to ground.   
  


Jason ran his hand through his hair,the small white section sticking out to Bruce. “Okay,you know what? It doesn’t matter if you believe me. You are here to protect Damian-“

”They are here to protect you,Ahki.” Bruce wasn’t sure if it had been the fact that Damian had said the ‘Jason’ had needed to be protected or in being interrupted but either way,Jason growled at that. Then,Damian’s face changed. “What did you mean? ‘Climbed out’ from your casket? When Mother’s men had brought you in you were...in a catatonic state.”   
  


Jason bit his lip,recalling how Talia had told him that Damian didn’t know he died. Jason gave him a sad smile,getting onto a knee,placing his hands in Damian’s shoulders.   
  


He knew that Damian hated this. Damian has viewed it as ‘being treated as a child’ and before Damian could open his mouth to complain,Jason spoke. “It’s for me. I feel better closer to the ground speaking about this.”   
  


Damian nodded, deciding to believe him. Jason hasn’t really known what to say. How was he suppose to explain to his little brother that he had died? “When I was fifteen I had gone to search for my birth mother.”

Jason ignored the deep inhale that Bruce had taken, continuing to speak to Damian. “She had said she was in danger and I wanted to help her,you know? So,I had told her I was Robin. But,when I told her, she had given me to the Joker.”

Damian frowned,wanting to ask why she’s do that,but didn’t want to interrupt Jason. “And when I got there,she held a gun to me. The Joker had gotten there.” Jason paused,watching for Damian’s reaction. But all he saw was anger laced with confusion. “The Joker hit me with a crowbar,beat me with it.”   
  


Jason didn’t know what to say,as he knew how Damian would react. That the boy would try and to find the madman. “Then I was left in the warehouse. There was a bomb.”   
  


Damian grinded his teeth together,trying to not yell at anyone. As none of them were the ones that hurt his brother. “Are they dead?”

”Sheila is.” Jason spared a glance at Bruce,but then immediately looked away at seeing the way Bruce stared at him. “Good.”   
  


Bruce went to speak,but Damian spoke again. “If she had lived I’d have killed her.” When Bruce had finally spoken,out of the trance that he had been in. “We do not kill.”

Jason’s eyes shifted to Bruce,rolling his eyes. He turned to Alfred. “Is there two empty rooms next to each other?”   
  


Jason didn’t notice that Alfred hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. “Alfred,are you alright?”   
  


Jason took a careful step,but the older man had quickly approached him,wrapping his arms around him.   
  


Jason froze at that. He hadn’t expected a hug. His brain trying to work and catch up with the moment that was happening. Soon,his own arm wrapped around the older man,gently and carefully.   
  


“Jason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a that basically all of them were shirt charters,but,I swear on the future the chapters will be longer. (I’ll try to make the next chapter longer)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is processing that Jason is alive and coming up with a plan that will help save him from Ra.
> 
> Things take a wild turn

“We need to contact the rest of the justice league.” Jason’s head snapped towards Bruce. As he was about to speak a body collided into his,almost bringing him down. “Little wing.” 

Jason rolled his eyes,shoving Dick away from him. “Get away from me.” But,Dick never let go. Tim stared at Jason. The only way anyone would think of was ‘Star-struck’. “Wow! It’s really Jason? Jason! This is awesome! It’s so cool meeting you!” 

Tim reaches out his hand,which Jason glared at. As everyone had stared to say how it was either cool to meet him or that it was great to have him back. Jason ignored them. “Why’d we need to contact the Justice League?” 

A big in a yellow suit,was approaching Jason as well as a black-haired girl and blond haired girl. “Hey,man,I’m Duke.”  
“Cassandra.”  
“Stephanie.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow,shrugging his shoulders. “Dickface,let me go!” And before anyone could react,Jason grabbed Dick and lifted him up,before slamming him back to the ground. 

Bruce slowly approached him,Jason had taken a step back. “The only reason I am here,is for Damian. I never even wanted to be here. So,i won’t talk to you if you won’t talk to me.” 

Bruce felt his heart crack at that. Why would his son think that? “Jay,I- why-...your alive.” 

Bruce didn’t know what to say. What was he suppose to say to the son he thought was dead just hours ago? The son who had just admitted to climbing out of his own grave? “Yeah,now,if you’ll leave me and Dami to train-“

“Damian can train with Tim. I want to speak to you.” Jason raised an eyebrow,letting out a laugh. And even though Bruce knew he was probably laughing at either Bruce or Tim or both of them,he couldn’t find himself being mad about it. (Well,a little bit about Tim,but,still he was to shocked at his dead son appearing with another son of his to show). “That’s funny,Bruce. Really needed a laugh after the while ‘you were easily replaced’ ‘he never cared for you’ and ‘oh,I hate you and I’m going to send my best assassins to kill you.” 

Bruce found himself frozen again,the laugh had started to sound broken and sad. And the words that Jason was saying he’d broken Bruce’s heart completely. “Honestly,I’d do you a favor by sparing with Damian. The replacement couldn’t handle him.” 

Tim scoffed. “He’s ten.” Jason raised an eyebrow,a smile on his lips. But,it was clearly one of mischief and danger. “And he’d been trained by the league of Assassins for his whole life. Kid probably already knew how to use a sword while you were still trying to figure out how to read.”

Tim went to speak of how that wasn’t true and not possible when a Bruce finally spoke. “Stop.” Jason turned,annoyed,he bit down in his tongue,hard enough that he could taste blood. “You can’t tell me what to do. Because I’m not fucking Robin!”

“Master Jason,language!” But Jason didn’t listen to Alfred,now yelling in Bruce’s face. “You fucking replaced me months after my death! And that’s fucking clown is still alive! He killed me! And you just thought ‘oh,putting him into Arkham should do it’ You can’t tell me what to do! I’m not your fucking son!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batfamily doesn’t know what to do. 
> 
> Jason leaves the house. 
> 
> Bruce is panicked.

Jason growled,then immediately turning sharply and hoping onto one of the motorcycles. He ignored he yells for him.   
  


All he could see was green. And he knew if he didn’t get out someone would get hurt. And he definitely didn’t want to hurt Damian or Alfred.   
  


Everyone else he really didn’t care about. 

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎⁎︎⁎︎

Bruce shouted,Tim immediately ran towards the computer,tracking the bikes movements. “He either round the tracker and hit rig of it or got rid of the bike.”

“I’m calling the justice league.” Bruce had quickly scrambled to call them.

“I would not do that if I were you,father.” All eyes turned to Damian,all of them confused. Why wouldn’t he want for Bryce to send help in order to find Jason?

“Jason,was brought back by the Lazarus Pit. Although he was alive,he wasn’t...catnatic state. Before my mother had put him in the pit,he couldn’t speak. He wasn’t responsive.” 

As Damian is speaking of Jason had everything that had happened to him,Bruce was listening to every word,feeling sick. 

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎⁎︎★︎★︎

Jason had found himself in Crime Alley,his gaze lingered on a certain spot,stricking pain in him,and he couldn’t figure out why. 

His head snapped when he heard a scream,quickly jumping from the bike,he ran towards the sound. And there he saw a man grabbing a woman,Jason felt his anger become stronger. He didn’t even know when he had grabbed the man and hit him,multiple times. 

He didn’t notice he had pulled out his knife and held it to the man’s neck. But,before he could cut the man’s throat the woman had yelled again. 

His head snapped to the side. League. 

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎⁎︎

Bruce-after listening to Damian speak about everything the last four years-had called the Justice League. Of course,Flash and Superman were the first ones to show up. 

Next had been Green lantern and Wonder Woman. Then Shazam and Martian Man. 

“What’s so important you had to call all of us?” It wasn’t as of he never called them all. (All is a sudden with no reason.) But,that normally had been a ‘it literally will be the end of the world’ kinda thing. 

How was he suppose to explain that he had a birth son trained by the league of assassins and his used to be dead son has returned and was also trained by the league. “Br-ba-Bruce,whats wrong?”

He was Bruce Wayne in the batcave. Everyone already knew everyone’s identities. (Well,Bruce wasn’t sure if Jason told Damian everything). As Bruce went o open his mouth,an annoyed voice stopped him. “Father,it is unnecessary to send a search for Ahki,he will return in his own. And he will only leave again if you search for him.” 

It had taken a second for everyone to process what the youngest had said,and when they did,Bruce didn’t know how he was going to give them a quick explanation when he hardly knew the facts. “Father?!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce explains to the Justice League what is going on.

Bruce dragged his hand across his face. _Did Damian really have to speak at that moment?_ They needed to find Jason and he had planned to explain to the League after they found Jason. “ “I swear I’ll explain that. But,I need your help.””   
  


Everyone’s eyes had stayed on Damian,when the young boy threw his hands in the air. “ “Father,if you are so desperate to find Jason,your not be wasting time with the unworthy-““

””Did this kid just call us unworthy?” ” Bruce sighed,ignoring Hal and turning to Damian. “”You said that Ra was sending assassins after Jason,we need help in protecting him.””

””Ahki is-was one of the best warriors in the League. He had been trained by the best. He’d have been better if grandfather didn’t view him as a threat.””

Superman raised an eyebrow,wondering who was so dangerous that Ra was afraid. As he was about to voice his thoughts,Nightwing stepped up. “”Jason is alive.””  
  


  
  


✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎  
  


Jason brought up one of his knifes-since Bruce has taken his swords and gun-before pushing the woman behind him. “Stay behind me,once they jump,run.”

The assassins smirked,clearly thinking that they were going to win this fight. Did they not know who they were dealing with? _This is going to be fun._  
They attacked,Jason immediately brought up his knife,he heard the woman run away.   
  


Jason quickly threw the female assassin-who has made a move to slice his sides-towards the other side,stabbing her directly in her kidney. Her grabbed the other,throwing him on top of her,before stabbing him directly in the throat. “”Who the fuck did Ra send? You guys make the new Robin look dangerous.””   
  


He flipped the male before stabbing the female through the throat. ””That was easy. To easy.” _What is Ra up to?”_

✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎✰︎  
  


Bruce dragged his hand across his face,he lifted his head up to his teammates and family members. “”Damian is my son.””

He had only gotten one sentence out before Damian interrupted him. “ “My brother is in danger. My grandfather had said that he was ‘ruining my grandsons legacy as the future demon’s head.’ He had wanted for my mother to kill Jason,to show just how powerful he is. My mother did not agree to his threatens on my brother. She had decided to came here,believing that our father would help. My to brother does not believe that father would help is protecting him. He also believed that he doesn’t not need protection.””

The Justice League stared,eyes slowly going to the case that held the robin suit. As Superman opened his mouth to ask a question,the youngest Wayne continued. “ “I did not know of my brother’s death,as when my mother’s men came back with him he was alive.””

The League gave confused looks,not understanding how that cold have happened. “ “Jason was covered in blood and dirt. So,of course mother had demanded him to be washed”.”

Damian went quite for a moment. They noticed how the emotionless face he held had crumbled. “He wasn’t responsive. “My grandfather had demanded to kill him,he didn’t view Jason as someone who would be useful. So,in order to keep alive,my mother put him in the Lazarus Pit.” ” 

The Justice League stared in shock and confusion. “But,if he wasn’t...alive before how did Talia’s men find him?” 

Damian stared at the man of steel,clearly confused. “As I previously stated-Jason had been covered in dirt and blood-he had dug himself from his grave.”

The Justice League stared,shocked,wide eyes. Diana covers her mouth. “ “Oh my..”

Before anyone could say anything about it,Damian rolled his eyes,turning to Bruce. “ “Father,if you’d wish to search for Jason,we must start now before...””

”Before what?” All heads turned to Damian,carefully questioning the boy. Damian had looked as if he was torn. But,what would he been torn in deciding to tell them? “ “Jason,has...episodes. In certain moments,he will one of the two following; extremely violet or...highky sensitive.” ” 

Bruce turned his head,not understanding what Damian had meant. “ “What-I don’t get what you mean.?” ;

Damian sighed,running a hand over his face. “ “Jason is gonna kill me.” ” He lightly muttered,only Superman and Batman being able to hear him. As Superman has superheating and Bruce was next to him. “ “The Pit it didn’t completely heal him.” ”

” “So,he is still injured?” ; Damian glared at Hal. “ “Of course,not you ignorant-“ “

” “Damian,what’s wrong with Jason?” ” Damian’s eyes fluttered to Nightwing,he let out a sigh. “Physically Jason is healthily. “The Pit healed his physical woulds. But,it is his mind. He can not remember certain things. Certain things are the only thing that he can truly remember.” ;

”” What does he remember?”” Damian sent a glare towards Tim. “”Ahki,remembers his death,climbing out of his grave. I do believe that could possibly recognize some of you. He always spoke of four people.””

Damian paused again,something that made Bruce much more worried. “ “Although,my grandfather had believed it to be a weakness of his and had quickly gotten rid of the flaw.” ” 

Bruce felt like ripping Ra to shreds with the way Damian had said the last part. He couldn’t even ask the question,but,it seems like everyone’s else could. Ws everyone else had roger shown rage,yelling or the would came out as a whisper. “”What did he do to him?” ”

Damian shrugged. “ “There are many things Ra did in order to get people to learn that he was the who had power.” 

Bruce glanced at Superman, then the flash. The two fastest people on the League. But,if what Damian was saying is true-about Jason only remembering a few other people-then the ones he’d mostly likely remember out of the Justice League were; Wonder Woman and Superman.But Superman was faster. “We will split into different teams. We must find Jason.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is the first to find Jason and as he contacts the others,he can hear the hear beats of others trying to sneak up.

Jason didn’t understand why Talia had thought that Gotham would be a great place to hide. After all,Ra had known that Bruce Wayne was both the birth father of Damian and adopted father of Jason. 

Had Talia thought that Ra’s respect and fear (even though Ra would never admit it) for the bat would make his search stop? 

“It doesn’t make sense.” He dodged another attack,grabbing the assassin and pulling them closer,stabbing the sword through their stomach,and in return had gotten a knife to the thigh. “Why is Ra sending you?” 

Of course,they didn’t answer,but Jason continued to speak,and take them down. “I mean I know he wants me dead. But,really? You guys? I could take you down even if I hadn’t sleep for a whole month.” 

At the insult,the assassin glared and growled,yelling. “Ra never believed that you were worthy of being trained under anyone.”

★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎★︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎✮︎⁎︎⁎︎⁎︎⁎︎⁎︎⁎︎⁎︎

Superman could head the clash of swords,he had immediately flown towards the scene. “I think I got them,there’s a fight in process.” 

Superman landed,seeing that Jason had taken a few hits,but was alive. I like the other three bodies that were in the ground. He was quickly to sped up,knocking the one out before Jason cold stab him. “What the fuck,man?”

Superman stared,his eyes never leaving Jason. He watched as the boy rolled his eyes. “God,it’s you.” The sound a wind speeding around was heard,but, Superman couldn’t take his eyes off of Jason.

It was one thing to hear that the boy you viewed as a nephew was alive,ur,another to see it. He brought his hand up to his coms-only reason he had it was to soak to the others-when he had heard the sound of heartbeats. Two,they were trying to sneak up on them. “Flash! Look out!”

But before even the two fastest men there would move,Jason had thrown his knife,lodging it a few centimeters away from the heart of the assassin,and then he pushed the Flash away. “Dunk!”

A sword was pushed through Jason’s hand-which he had lifted up to block the sword-before Jason brought up his own weapon and shoved it directly into the heart of the assassin,he twisted the sword. 

The Flash and Superman quickly knocked out the other two assassins. Jason turned his attention to the two,Superman scanning him for injuries. Which he had three stab wounds and a large cut in his side. “What the fuck was that? The fastest man alive can’t dive an attack?” 

Barry was unable to speak,his mouth opening but nothing had come out. Jason glared. “Listen,just cause I’m back from the dead and Ra wants me dead doesn’t mean shit. Okay? Hate me,I don’t care. I’m only here to protect Damian. I assume the bats and everyone else will arrive soon?” 

And true to his word not even a minute later everyone showed. Even the titans. But,everyone had stared at the scene,shocked that Jason was alive or about the four dead bodies and two unconscious ones. But,that don’t seem to bother Damian has he had practically flew forward and into Jason. 

Jason held back the groan from the sudden force pressed up against him and pressing in his wounds. Damian muttered something is Arabic,Jason guessed Damian was calling him an idiot. 

“Why did you kill them?” Jason turned to Batman,ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. “It was ether kill them or they kill me. And I’m not leaving Damian.” 

Despite the wounds,Jason leaned down,smiling at Damian before standing up. “Was finding me really a Justice League and Titans problem?” 

“Jason.” His head snapped to the voice. His mind confused for a moment,and judging by the look on the people’s faces,they could see the confusion on his face,and they were hurt. But the quickly went away. 

“Connor,M’ghann,Artemis... You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jaisn smirked proudly at his joke. As he opened his mouth,it was suddenly snapped shut as a force hit him. Someone was hugging him. Two someone’s. 

And he felt as if it was going to be a third of Superman didn’t yell. “Hey! Everybody need to calm down. Jason is injured.” Jason glared at Superman,seeing from the corner of his eye that the assassins were tied and cuffed. “You scanned me?”

“Would you have told us of the wounds on your own?” Clearly,Superman thought he had the upper hand,but,he didn’t know the new Jason. The Jason that didn’t give a fuck of what condition he was in,as long as Damian was safe. “You took a bunch of kids out here? With the League of Assassins out on the loose?” 

“I’m older than you.” Had been some of the responses,which Jason ignored in favor of approaching the assassins. Which one had woken up,Jason guessed it was the one Flash knocked out. The assassin spit blood in Jason’s face. “I won’t tell you anything of Ra.”

His tilted his head,a smile in his lips. “I know that. But,the thing is,I don’t need to know anything. I have no need for you to be alive.” As Jason lifted his hand up,a stronger hand came into his path before he was wrapped up in two bulky arms. If it had been anyone else,Jason knew he could escape. Out muscle them. Or at least pull a weapon and hurt them. But,it has been the man of steel to grab him.

“Jason,we do not kill!” Jason glared,not caring is many people were around to witness the state he was in. All he saw was green. “You do not kill. Because you are to weak. I’m doing what I’m can’t! I’m defending people! I’m making them feel safe. Being knowing that the person who armed them will make them feel safer.” He snapped,his head lunching back,as if to hit the man of steel. Surly,Jason remembered that Clark would not been hurt by that,unless some kryptonite was around,right?

But that hadn’t been one Jason was going to do has a laugh bursted through Jason. “You just want to pretend like you can say a few words and everyone I learned the passed five years were nothing. Every wound,every scar,every death caused by me.” Superman felt blood in between his hands. “Jason,stop moving,your making yourself bleed out!”

“I’ve dealt with worst!” Which had made everyone freeze. “Ra is sending ones who are hardly a challenge.” It was quite,Superman keeping Jason restraint and keeping pressure on the wounds. When they heard Jason. “Fuck,He’s sending them on purpose.”

He glanced at Damian,knowing the boy now knew what Jason meant. “He did view you as unworthy. Perhaps he’s sending ones easier to take down to mock you.” Damian was holding something back,everyone could tell,and as Superman held Jason,they all glanced back at the assassins. “Flash,you take the assassins. Someone call Agent A for a med-bed. Superman,take Jason back to the batcave.” “What about the dead assassins?” Bruce swallowed,still not believing that his son had done this. “We must contact Talia.” 

Bruce had to read the note Talia left for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes back to the batcave,trying to figure out why Talia had kept two of Bruce’s sons a secret. 
> 
> Everyone sees Jason’s scars.

Jason was annoyed with the fact that everyone had been speaking about him as if he wasn’t there. Bruce had tried it get Jason in the Batmobile,while Clark had said he could fly the boy back to the cave.   
  


He finally snapped,annoyed that they were treating him as a child. “Shut up! I’ll go with Superman. I don’t even want to be around you.” He looked at Batman,and ignored the way everyone’s reactions when he said that.   
  


He walked over to Superman,now uncomfortable. “So...uh...yeah,this is gonna be awkward as fuck.”   
  


✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✪︎✩︎✩︎✩︎✩︎  
  


Jason had immediately pushed Superman away when they had gotten to the batcave. “I can walk in my own.”

Jason lifted his shirt,examining the wound. He has ignored the sound of the car and motorcycles approaching,also ignored the way the flashes had kept a distance from him. 

he also ignored the fact that he could feel damian's glare. "  
ты чуть не погиб! почему ты ушел? или не взять меня с собой?'' (i used google translate,so,uh,sorry if it's wrong.) ~you almost got yourself killed! why did you leave? or not take me with you?~

Jason growled,deciding the ignore Damian. He tugged his shirt off,not caring that everyone would see the scars that covered his body. He examined the wound,twisting and seraching for how deep and long the wound was.

They had all watched as Damian yelled,but Jason didn't respond,but instead removed his shirt and immeditaly checked the wound. Diana gasped at the amount of scars that covered the boy. Clark had stared,but it was clear he was angry. Dick had immidily ran up to him,practiaclly tackling him in a hug. "Get off me you,dick."

''Laungue,Master Jason." The boy turned around,not even thinking of how the butler would react the seeing he scars. After all,he had to look after so many humans.

Alfred had dropped the platter holding the medical supplies,and Jason was quick to run towards him. "Alfie,are you alright?'

Jason looked for what Alfred had been staring so horrified by,only to find him looking at the scars and bleeding wound that had covered him. "Shit." He glanced back to see that everyone had basically the same looks as Alfred,exept Damian and Cassandra. He shrugged his shoulders. "They are from my time at the League."

Bruce hadn’t noticed that he was slowly approaching Jason,hands out. He had only noticed it when two hands clamped over his wrist,pushing them away. “The fuck Bruce? I can handle it myself.” As if to prove his point,Jason picked up the supplies and started to stitch his skin back up. As if it didn’t hurt him. It fucking hurt Bruce. “See? All done!” Jason lifts his head to see everyone still staring at him. He sighed,he really didn’t want Damian it Alfred to hear this next part. 

_Mostly Alfred_

So,he turned with a fake smile. “Hey,Damian,why don’t you and Alfred check out what rooms are next to each other?” Damian glared. “I do not need for you to Ben protecting me from such foolish and harmless things.” 

Jason been down,knowing that basically half the people there could hear him but gave himself the illusion that none of them could. “It’s not for you. It’s for me. Also for Alfred. I think I’d scare him.” Jains purposely brought his voice lower,knowing that it was literally the one thing that would make Damian so anything. Even leave in mid battle. “I never wanted to scare him.” 

Damian sucked his top teeth,glancing at the members and glaring at them before nodding at Jason. “Very well,Pennyworth. We must have a room near each other.” Damian followed Alfred out,already listing things to make himself and Jason (mostly Jason) comfortable. 

Jason watched for a second,waiting till he knew that there was no way Damian it Alfred could her. He spun to be met with faces of pity. He rolled his eyes. “He never listens unless I’m ‘upset’ or ‘sad’ or ‘panicking’. Anyway,Talia had given you a note,right?”

It had taken Bruce a second to realize that Jason was speaking to him. He simply nodded,not trusting his voice to either simply break or yell about the scars that covered Jason it his many people he had killed. He handed over to note. 

Jason rolled his eyes once he realized that everyine had either looked away from him or couldn’t remove their eyes. “It’s creepy staring at me like that,guys. Anyway,so,the note...”

Jason opened the note,silently reading it,then a curse was heard. “Fuck.” Heads snapped when Jason had punched the wall,and went to do it again before Connor had gripped his fist,stopping his hand from hitting the walls “Talia knew.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ask for the Justice League and Titans to stay at the Manor. 
> 
> Jason is annoyed with everyone.

After Jason had finally stitched up the wounds he had gained,and had spoken to everyone,he had gone upstairs to check on Damian and Alfred.

“Ahki,Pennyworth has asked me if you’d prefer your old bedroom? I had told him I know you and that you wouldn’t,but,he seemed to want a reason to speak you.”

Jason smiled at Damian,slowly bending down to the boy’s height. “Thank you for distracting Alfred.”

The boy smiled,Jason giving him a smile back. “How would you like to see the library?”

★︎★︎★︎★︎☆︎☆︎☆︎☆︎★︎★︎★︎★︎☆︎☆︎☆︎☆︎★︎★︎★︎★︎☆︎☆︎☆︎☆︎

Bruce turned to the two teams,seeing how everyone was still in shock. “I would like if you’d stay.”   
  


They all-Justice League and Titans- turned to him,confused. “Who?” Bruce met out a breathe,looking to the door where Jason stood moments ago. “Anyone who can. If you are needed-“ 

“I’m staying.” The respond had been from the titans members and Diana,eyes flickering to the space Jason stood.   
  


“I shall set extra plates,Master Bruce?” Alfred had walked in,making everyone turn. Bruce just nodded,muttering an apology for the short notice on the extra guest.   
  


“I shall set up the rooms.” Everyone nodded,saying who’d they’d share a room with. (Everyone saying no when M’ghann and Connor said they’d share a room.) 

☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎★︎☆︎  
  


It was dinner time when Jason finally left the library with Damian,but,still held the book in his hand. He had been so infested in the book, he had only heard the extra voices and pair of footsteps when he had gotten to the end of the stairs. “What the fuck?”   
  


He gently pushed Damian behind him,getting his sowers in his hands,he darttee in the room,attacking the first person he saw.   
  


The sword pressed to the neck,before he had realized it was Clark. He turned his head,seeing that it was just the Titans and Justice League. His hand fell,holding up the book to go back and read it. “Thought you were the be of Ra’s men. Sorry.”   
  


Everyone started at him,as he walked passed them,Damian sitting next to him. They stood for a moment,staring as Jason simply sat down and began to read again. As if he didn’t just try and slit Superman’s throat. “We are going to have to train longer tomorrow,Damian.”   
  


The younger sat next to him,nodding. When Jason flipped the page,looking up before folding the book and placing it down. “Let me help you with that Alfie.”   
  


Alfred went to say how it was unnecessary but found his voice stuck in his throat when the boy- _no,not boy,young man-_ had stood in front of him,gently taking a few of the dishes and placing them into an order on the table.   
  


Alfred stared,shaking his head when Jason looked back at him. “You alright,Alfred?”   
  


Alfred nor Jason-or anyone else-had seen it coming. Alfred didn’t expect for himself to do that,but,he found himself placing a hand on the taller one’s cheek,staring into his eyes. That’s when he had realized his eyes had a hint of green.   
  


As if reading his mind,Jason spoke. “The Lazarus Pit. It healed me but also had changed partly changed my eye color.”   
  


Jason hadn’t realized that he had ended up sitting straight in front of Bruce. After all,Bruce had normally sat at the head of the table,why was he sitting at the side? He had also noticed that Alfred sat at the table. Since when has that happened? “I thought you only sat at the table during holidays? That much change while I was dead?”   
  


His voice held a hint of sarcasm and the rest was a joking tone. But,he had regretted it when Alfred froze at that-everyone else’s froze aswell,but,Alfred was the only one Jason cared about,well,also Diana-.   
  


He tried to change the conversation,instead turning to Connor. “You and M’ghann back together? I swear over the years you guys broke up and got back together more than...more than how many times Arkham had a break out.”   
  


His voice held it’s joking tone,trying to get rid of the awkward and hurt that had been there moments ago. But,Connor had stared at Jason ,making him turn his head to the side.   
  


Jason scratched the back of his neck,taking a bit of his food. He immediately smiled up at Alfred-after finishing the bite- “I missed your cooking. Kinda forgot how it tasted.”   
  


Damian turned,sighing as Jason tried to stop all the awkwardness. “What has the note said?”   
  


Jason immediately turns to Damian,letting out a loud breathe. He was angry. “Your mother knew that-“

”Our mother.” Damian corrected,sounding hurt that Jason said that. Jason dragged his hands through his hair,pushing the white bangs back. “Damn,sorry Dami,I’m just angry at her. Yeah,our mom. Anyway,she knew....that uh,Ra would know she would send us here. I don’t know,maybe she just thought that Ra respected Batman-or anyone else-enough to not send assassins here. Because Ra sure as hell doesn’t fear Batman. He doesn’t fear anyone.”

”He feared you.” Everyone’s head snapped up,as Damian he’d just revealed the most insane thing in the entire world. Which he had. “When you had came out of the Lazarus Pit,you had attacked and killed many of his men. Even managed to get Grandfather so damaged he had to use the Lazarus to heal the wounds.”   
  


Everyone stared,shocked. Jason turned,eyes settling on who was supposed to be kid flash. He turned his head. “Your not Wally.”   
  


It was quite,when Jason barked out a laugh. And Bruce couldn’t help but stare. He never thought he would hear Jason’s laugh. Anytime he had he’d listen to recordings of Jason’s voice and laugh. “Man,you heroes,so quick to replace the ‘sidekicks’. God,so curious,did you take even a minute to grieve or was Replacement hiding somewhere to take over?”   
  


Barry has nearly yelled,when everyone had realized that wasn’t talking about either of the Kid Flashes. As Jason’s eyes had moved to Bruce. But,before Bruce could speak,Jason was speaking again. “Bet it was hell...no,bet it was heaven when I was gone,right?”   
  


Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jason had truly believed that? That Bruce just turned from Jason and had Tim be Robin? “No,Jason!”

”Littlewing...”

”Oh god.”   
  


But,that didn’t stop Jason,but,one glance at Alfred and he stopped. Instead,turning to Damian to try and get rid of the guilt he felt from making Alfred look so sad. Diana has looked heartbroken. And Dick looked like he was gonna cry. He didn’t look at Bruce,already thinking of the glare he was receiving. 

Bruce wasn’t glaring. He felt his heart shatter into what little pieces where left at Jason’s word. It was quite. And Jason was thinking of picking his book back up. “Hey,did you get new books in the library?”   
  


Connor smiled slightly at that,as did Barry and Clark. And Dick has a small smile. 

Sometimes-after a long and difficult mission-Dick would forget that Jason was dead and go to the book store for a book he’d like. He’d be so happy to see Jason,but then when reaching the Manor would remember. He never could return the books.   
  


Sometimes Dick would read a book to the grave of Jason’s. Bruce would do the same,but,also read the book to Jason’s bedroom door. Or Jason’s favorite spot on the Manor ground. Or the seat that Jason claimed as his own.   
  


“I remember you once made Barry and Clark travel to two different book stores.” Connor spoke,smiling slight at the memory. “I went to Gotham’s Public Library with you.”   
  


Jason’s twisted his head,turning it to the side. He held a confused look. “I don’t remember that.”   
  


Connor’s smile fell. As did Clark’s. And Barry’s. Damian looked up,seeing how confused Jason looked. “The Pit had healed Jason,but,he is still missing a majority of his memories.”   
  


Diana looked ready to cry again,and Connor seemed angry. Both Clark and Barry looked down at their food,faces no longer in view. Damian continued,seeing his father’s faces and wanting to make his feel better. Plus,he knew that Jason cared-even if he couldn’t remember-for these people. “At moments his memory will return. Typically when he is either sleeping or simply focusing to much and the memories return.”   
  


Jason out a broken,sad laugh. “I only remembered two things when I’m asleep.”   
  


Everyone knew what he had meant,and didn’t question him. Jason sighed,looking up. “Alright,so,I should explain to everyone everything. Where should I start? The part where Sheila gave me to the Joker? Or...you know what? We will start there.”

Bruce thought Jason was trying to make everyone feel guilty. Damian knew that Jason just wanted to cover everything in that moment and not have to repeat it. “So,I went to Sheila because I wanted to get to know my mother-“ Damian didn’t make a sound at that part,even though he wanted to say how Sheila wasn’t his mother- “but,she told me that she was in trouble. Imagine her surprise when I told her I was Robin. Now,imagine my surprise when she held a gun to my face and handed me to the Joker.”   
  


Bruce gripped his silverware tighter,while Connor and Clark-was well as Diana- hands curled into fist at the names. “Anyway,the while she held me at gun point the Joker showed you and hit me in the head with the crowbar.”   
  


Alfred went the urge to grab his shot gun and empty it into the green-haired maniac. And Dick felt like beating the man dead,again. “An hour? Maybe more maybe less-don’t know kinda hard to keep track when you were hit in the head and kinda kept getting hit- I had noticed that Shelia was leaning in one of the pilars,smoking.”

Connor felt himself getting angrier,and was glad he no longer held a utensil,or he’d break it. And that he had released the table. “I think I blacked out-or maybe that’s just another part of my memory missing-because next,Sheila is tied to the pilar. I mean,Joker was still swinging the crowbar. He left,but had activated a bomb.”

Jason blinked,trying to stop from envisioning and reliving it. “I don’t remember the next part,but,somehow Shelia got out and dragged me closer to the door. It was locked. Then boom. I’m waking up in my coffin.”   
  


Jason stared at his nails,then lifting it up. “After clawing at the top of the coffin,I had removed my belt buckle and managed to get it open. I had practically destroyed the coffin.”   
  


If Jason had glanced up,he’d had noticed that everyone had looked horrified,angered or as of they were about to cry. Or all three. Jason shook his head. “Anyway,I crawled out and...that’s it. The next thing I know I’m the the middle of a training session at the League.”   
  
  


Damian had heard the story many times,but,still had stared at Jason,ready for calm the older boy down.  
Dick had wanted to hug Jason and never let go. Barry even tried to think of the worst possibilities that would happen and just how livable they would be if he went back and saved Jason. Connor’s mind had flashed with the imagine of his fist bashing into the Joker’s face,repeatedly. While Clark’s had shown his a picture of him punching through the Joker’s heart. Diana’s mind showing her to use the Loso has a weapon to snap his neck.   
  


Bruce imagined beating the Joker to the point in which the Joker would need a full body cast. He imagined as the Joker’s horrible laugh started to slowly become him choking on his own blood-  
  


A loud clap interrupted everyone’s thoughts. “Well,as nice of a dinner that this was,Damian and I need to head to bed.”

As Jason and Damian got up,Bruce stood up,chair making a loud screeching noise as it slid across the floor. “Wait! Uh,do...do you really need to go?”

Jason looked at him,confused. _Why would you care?_ “We already missed training today,so,yeah, we need to wake up earlier than normal.” Jason shrugged his shoulders,then taking Damian by the shoulder before pulling him up.

Damian yelled as Jason threw him up,before bringing him down then back up. As if he was lifting up a dell-bar. “Jason! Stop this childish behavior! This is nonsense and-“ 

Jason curled his arms,then uncurled. “Your light.” 

As Jason approached his room,he had realized that his and Damian’s where the closest to Bruce’s. He rolled his eyes,quickly scanning Damian’s room. “Do you truly believe that Father would-“

“What I believe if that Ra is powerful and is capable of anything.” Jason glanced around he room,before his hand dived in his pocket,grabbing one of the knives he had. He handed it to Damian. “Ahki-“

“It’d make me feel better if you had something to protect yourself.” Damian sighed,looking up at Jason then back at the weapon before he grabbed it. Neither said anything as Jason left. Jason had been at the door,when Daminan called out for him. Jason turned,silently asking Damian ‘what?’. “Are you alright?”

Jason smiled slightly,nodding. “Yeah,I’ll be good. Just....still can’t-I don’t trust being here. It’s...been a while.” Damian nodded,knowing that Jason didn’t really want to talk about it. Damian scanned the room.

Jason walked out,pausing at the door. “Stupid Ra.” He opens it,walking in and scanning the room. _This is going to be hell_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house had woken up earlier than they would have liked. 
> 
> They continue to find out shocking facts about Jason. As a few of Damian.

A scream echo’d through out the Manor,everyone immediately being woken up and on guard. 

Superman had been the first to arrive,only cause he could hear how the heartbeat had sounded different. 

Clark stared for a moment,only noticing that others arrived by the number of heartbeats. 

Jason was laid down,fist clenching the blankets as his screams stared to get lower. But,the same horror stayed. 

Bruce burst through the door,as did Dick and Damian. Bruce made his move towards the younger man,not noticing Damina darting forward to stop him. “No,Father! You cannot wake him!” 

Bruce gripped Jason’s shoulder,his other hand holding his arm so he didn’t get hit. That didn’t stop him from getting hit.

As Jason immediately grabbed Bruce’s hand,twisting to release himself before flipping over Bruce and bring the older man down. Jason pulled a knife on Bruce,holding it to his throat.

Barry darted forward,only for a dagger to be thrown at him faster than he thought was possible,and pinned him to the wall. The kid flash,repeating the same and getting the same results. 

As Clark went to move,a voice stopped everyone and everything. “Ahki!” 

Jason’s head snapped towards the voice,listening as it spoke. By,everyone else could hardly catch what he was saying. But,it worked. As the second those words were finished,Jason looked down at who was held under him. 

But,it wasn’t the pale white,red smile,green haired man. It was a man with bright blue eyes,dark hair and a worried look on his face. 

If everyone had walked in the room at the next moment,they’d assume that Bruce had kicked or shoved the boy off him. But,he hadn’t. Jason had jumped off him,practically flying into the corner. 

Damian immediately ran for him.

Everyone else had either stood by the door or ran towards Bruce.

No one aside from Clark and Connor could hear what Damian and Jason was saying. They noticed,they,Damian wasn’t speaking as he normally does. With a time of anger or annoyance and he wasn’t using as many words as he does. “Ahki,you are safe here. You are okay.”

Jason looked up slightly,white hair shielding his eyes. “He was here.” Damian shook his head,one hand in the other’s shoulder and the other on his opposite upper arm. “No,he was not.”

Jason opened his mouth,but,Damian stopped him before he could even say one word. “I don’t care what Father says,I see that man-“ Damian never used the name as he knew the reaction it’d get from his brother- “and I do not care for Father’s ‘no kill’ rule.”

Jason had acted as if nothing had happened,not even returning to sleep and instead gathering Damian to train.   
  


The Justice League and some members of the Titans had been in the room. _Of course,as if me freaking out in front of them wasn’t enough._

Jason ignored their stares,taking out two swords. As he went to toss one towards Damian,a larger hand caught it. He raised an eyebrow. “We are about to train,so,unless you are helping give the sowers to Damian.” 

Bruce shook his head,glancing up at Jason. But,when looking up all he saw was anger and hatred. He hated that his son looked at him that way. “You are still recovering. And you will not train with unnecessary force.” 

Jason smirked at that,letting out a small laugh. Bruce never thought he’d hear that laugh again. Dispute it clearly being one of mockery. “It’s funny how you think you can tell me what to do.” 

“Your my son. And-“ Before Bruce could finished,Jason had growled. “Bullshit. Don’t stand there acting like you fucking care.” 

Damian frowned at the way Jason spoke. It hadn’t even been because of the way Jason was speaking to his father,but,what Jason was saying. “Of course,Father,cares for you,Ahki.” 

Jason shook his head,anger filling him. “If that why while you and I were being trained to kill he had found himself dozens of kids?” Jason turned to Bruce,shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know why Talia thought you could protect me. Didn’t work out so well the last time.”

Bruce felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces,the pieces falling into his stomach. “How did it feel,Wayne? To know that your greatest failure has become one of the people you hate the most in the world?” 

Bruce had rather had Bane break his back a thousand times over than head the words Jason was saying. “Jason...” 

Jason hasn’t called him ‘Wayne’ since he Leary cane to live with him. Because he didn’t trust him. Even though he knew that Bruce was Batman. 

Jason only ever called Bruce ‘Wayne’ when he didn’t trust him. Jason broke of whatever it was Bruce was going to say. “I don’t need your protection. I haven’t for a long time.” 

As if to prove either his anger or that he truly no longer needed Bruce. (Or the one Bruce hated the most) that he had truly hated Bruce. He had sliced at Bruce’s hand,gripping the sword from the middle and yanking it from his grip. 

Jason ignored the blood leaking from his own hand and the blood dripping from his- from Bruce’s wrist. Not father. Never father. 

He threw the sword at Damian,igniting the voices tat either called and whispered for him or Bruce. Jason smirked. “Ready?” 

The two attacked. 

★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎★︎✮︎  
  


No one had expected for the training to be so brutal. As they both had gotten a few harsh hits and a few cuts,but,no stab wounds.   
  


But the two acted as if that wasn’t brutal at all. Jason shrugged. “One of us probably would have been whipped because we didn’t get in worst hits.”   
  


Damian nodded,agreeing. “Grandfather did always find any reason in order to hurt you.” 

Bruce frowned,upset that Jason and Damian had been with Ra for so long. And it seemed as if everyone else was thinking the same thing,judging by either the horror or sadness in their faces.   
  


Jason turned to Damian,who was shoving his food around. “You need to eat. Plus,from who I remember I loved basically everything Alfred cooked.”   
  


“Which is not much.” Instead or taking a bite,Damian had glared. But,before he could continue,Jason raised an eyebrow in concern. “Are you alright?”   
  


Damian glanced up,then his eyes moved to Bruce. “I do not understand why you would choose someone so unworthy of the Robin role.”   
  


Jason-for a moment-had thought that Damian was speaking of when Jason was Robin,but,then Damian continued. “Drake,is hardly half as qualified as me.”   
  


It has taken Jason a second. As he had smiled at the fact that Damian insulted Tim,but,when Damian spoke again. “I will take my place as Robin.”   
  


“Absolutely not.”   
“no.”

”he can’t do that!”

  
Damian glanced at Bruce and Jason,ignoring Tim. “It is my right as the blood son.”   
  


Bruce had shaken his head. “Tim and Dick are as much of my sons as you are. As Jason is.”   
  


Jason’s head snapped up,glaring at Bruce. But instead he turned to Damian. “Even if Bruce said yes to you being Robin,I won’t allow it.”   
  


Dick opened his mouth,about to speak on the fact that since Bruce is both of their father’s he couldn’t stop Bruce. Jason glared at him,knowing he was about to try and let himself into the conversation.   
  


Damian glared,fighting the urge to stab Tim and throw fist at Jason. “Mother had stated-“

”Mom is not here. I’m in charge of you,like the last five years. And you will not become Robin. I’m not letting you die in those colors,alone in a warehouse like me.”   
  


Everyone had been hit with a wave of guilt or sadness. But,Jason had ignored it. “And if you die,I’ll kill everyone who had part of your death. And if anyone tries to stop me,I’d kill them to.”   
  


Damian’s eyes stopped glaring,going soft as it drifted to the table. It had went unsaid. ‘And if you don’t want to be placed into the pit,I won’t.’ “And then I’d kill myself.”   
  


Damian’s head snapped up. “I thought you were smarter than that.” He had gritted his teeth,practically growling. While Jason shrugged. “That’s only if you end up dead. I’d deserve it. You and T trusted me to protect you. I’d die again to protect you.”

Damian’s eyes fluttered down again,not sure of what to say at the moment,his mouth moving be often he has thought of what he was even going to say. “I shall kill the Joker.”

While everyone had looked either horrified at the idea of killing (or maybe it was the idea of a ten year old killing) or terrified that the boy had stared it as if it didn’t matter,Jason had let out a annoyed sigh. “Kid,didn’t we just talk about this? You do not need to prove yourself to be worthy of Robin-“

”It is not because I want to prove myself it is because he had hurt-“ Damian had always thought that the Joker had only badly injured Jason,and it was difficult for him to get used to the idea that the Joker had succeeded and had killed Jason. “...killed you. And he will not get away with it.”   
  


“You will not kill anyone. Either of you.” Jason rolled his eyes,shifting to Bruce. “Yeah,well,I’d rather taken another beating than listen to you.”   
  


Jason had tried to ignore that fact that everyone had flinched. But,once again,it was Alfred and Damian that had him feeling guilty. It was quite. For several minutes.   
  


“Jason,may I speak to you,alone?” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bruce have a talk 
> 
> People over-ear

Jason followed Bruce,Damian staring in concern. Jason gave him a smile,speaking in Arabic. It’s okay,I’ll be fine.   
  


That didn’t stop Damian from watching as Jason left.   
  


Jason sighed as he was lead out of the dinning room,passing the living room. His eyebrows furrowed. “Where are we going?”   
  


Bruce glanced back,frowned. _He doesn’t remember this way?_ Sure,it had been years,plus,they had said that he had lost many of his memories. But,Jason had walked this hallway many times.   
  


The older man opens the door to the study,walking in and waited for Jason to take a scan of the room. _Maybe he just didn’t remember the way?_   
  


“Oh,your study. Didn’t recognize the hallway.” Jason shrugged,trying to ignore the way Bruce had looked sad. “So,what are we talking about?”

Jason sat down on one of the seats,glancing around the room. Bruce sighed,running a hand on his face. Jason tried to read his movements,but,he saw no sign of attack. _What the hell was Bruce doing,then?_  
  


When Bruce took a step closer,Jason’s hand had dropped the knife tighter. With the way Jason was sitting,anyone else would be have noticed. But this was Batman. _Jason thinks I’ll attack him._ But,he wasn’t. He didn’t want to.   
  


He had actually wanted to hug him. But,Jason never left the man close enough to do. As,anytime Bruce got close,Jason immediately got ready to attack. And Bruce hates that. He hated that he had gotten two sons after years of being away from them,and both were so guarded. Although,Damian was more guarded of Jason then himself.

  
The younger one raised an eyebrow,but,he never moved. “You gonna talk old man or what?”

Bruce shook his head,getting rid of his thoughts as he focused his brain to remember the conversation that he was going to have. “You cannot kill or train Damian to kill.” 

Jason let out laugh. “He already knows how to. You know? Training with the league for Assassins for his whole life in all.”   
  


Bruce frowned at that,now trying to think of what to say. “You will not continue th-“

Jason growled,standing up and glaring. “You can’t tell me what to do! We will train as we always had!”

Everyone had noticed that Damian had immediately been different the second Jason left. Dick glanced at him,then were Jason and Bruce had left. “So,Damian...how long you’ve known Jason?”   
  


Damian looked up,staring at Dick as if he was stupid. “Haven’t I explain myself?” Damian had almost slammed the fork down,but stopped when he had remembered Jason’s words. “Mother had a few of her best men in Gotham-“

”why?” Damian glared at Tim,who had interrupted him. And as he was about to throw insults at Tim,Jason’s voice rang out.   
  


“You can’t tell me what to do! We will train as we always do!”   
  


Bruce tried to keep calm,not wanting to immediately argue with his son. “You will not train like Talia-“ Jason swiped at Bruce,his eyes glowing green.   
  


  
Something fell,a loud hard crash sounding through the manor. Damian had immediately jumped up while everyone froze.   
  


Damian had even managed to get their before anyone else. Bruce dunked,going to grab Jason’s hands when the knife swiped Bruce’s palm. “Don’t say her name like that!”   
  
  


Bruce gripped Jason’s hands,only for the younger one to kick at Bruce’s leg. Jason had fallen to, the immediately flipped back onto his feet. Jason didn’t even look up,glaring at Bruce. “Let’s go train,Damian.”

Damian nodded,simply following Jason while everyone had started to question Bruce on what had happened. 

Barbra was the first one to go check on them. They had came to agree that Barbra would be the one to check since they both have had something in common. The Joker. 

Of course,everyone still was listening by the door. 


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbra tries to talk to Jason. 
> 
> It’s harder than she thought

_you’ll never be Dick Grayson._ The words echo’d in his head as he watched Barbra wheel into the cave. He struck the punching bag harder,annoyed that they’d send her. “I can’t believe they sent you.” 

Barbra was quite,figuring out what to say. “We missed you.”

Jason let out a bitter laugh,not replying and instead hitting the punching bag,Damian had moved towards one of the punching dummies. Barbra continued,only seeming to anger Jason more. “Bruce,he-everyone is worried for you.” 

Jason punched harder,making the punching bag just to far back,Barbra thought it’d fly off. A vicious smirk coming to Jason’s lips as he turned,knowing that everyone was listening. “Like me going to Ethiopia worried? Or warehouse exploding worried?” 

Barbra went quite,to shocked to say anything. She was quite,while Jason continued. “I mean,I get why they sent you. But,still don’t get why they didn’t think it’d change anything.”

Barbra’s eyebrows furrowed,face pinching on confusion. “You get why they sent me in?” 

“The Joker was the one who harmed us both of the ‘family’.” Jason put quotation marks around family. “Although,to be honest,I don’t think it’s fair. I mean,the man couldn’t even kill me correctly.” 

Jason said it as if it was something truly funny. As if everyone listening in didn’t stare in horror or freeze at the sudden reference to his death. “Well,he did. But,I still didn’t stay dead.” 

Barbra didn’t know what to say. She stayed quite,Jason strikes the punching bag,the bag moves farther again. 

She nodded,finding the words they had told her best to say stuck in her throat. “Alfred got some ice cream. Neapolitan,no ones really brought it since...” 

Jason tilted his head,smiling. It had taken Barbra a moment,he was actually smiling. Not a smirk. “Your let my death ruin the best ice cream? Dami,come on.” 

“The best ice cream? Is that not the same one you had sent mother’s best assassins to get?” Damian questioned,not known g that he had made the people listening laugh slightly. “Hey! Not true! I also made them get chilliedogs.” 

“Tsk. Mother was upset with you.” Jason just shrugged. “I don’t know why. I offered her some. She took some. You took some. All is forgiven.”

Bruce smiled at that,hearing how Jason was generally was confused,Damian was angry. “We did not see you for two days when word got to Grandfather.” 

Bruce felt his smile disappear,as did everyone else’s smile. Jason shrugged,then looking up at them as they started to approach. 

“Hey,Alfie-“

”Pennyworth,Gordon has told us you have Ahki’s favorite ice cream.” Damian had demanded, his voice clearly showing it was a demand. “Aw,Dami,you care.” 

Jason’s voice coming out teasing and sarcastic,wise smile on his face when he had received a glare. He didn’t notice that the two teams and family members never took there eyes off him. 

He wiped away a fake tear,leaning down while Damian grumbled is we his breathe. “I feel so special.” 

“Remove your arm,Jason,or you shall be missing it.” Jason laughed at the threat, hearing how it had no real heat behind it. He clapped his hands together. “Now,let’s go eat ice cream. Haven’t had The it forever.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian are taken to the mall with Bruce,Dick and Clark. 
> 
> The two have a conversation with everyone but he one that wants to talk to them.

Jason sat at the table,shoving ice cream into his mouth,ignoring the way everyone watched him.   
  


They just wouldn’t stop staring at him. “Yeah,seeing a dead man eating ice cream must be fucking crazy,huh?”   
  


He tilted his head,shoving another spoon of ice cream into his mouth. It was quite,nobody knowing how to response.   
  


“I suggest for Master Jason and Master Damian to be taken shopping for clothing.” Alfred spoke,after it had been quite for some time.   
  


“Yeah,Jay,I’ll-“

”Don’t call me that.” Jason interrupted,glaring. “Stop calling me that.”   
  


Dick spared a glance at Bruce,both of them had used to call that. Before today. Before he died. And now,he is saying to no longer call him that. “Uh, Little wing,-“ 

“I’m taller than you now. And I know your going to ask why not for the other name,I hate the nickname.” Jason spoke,glaring. “No way in fucking hell-“

”Langue,Master Jason!”

”-am I going to have the same fucking nickname as the guy who killed me.” No one spoke at that. Alfred not even saying anything at Jason’s cursing.   
  


Bruce glanced at Jason, seeing him stay at a distance,Damian in between the two. He frowned. _Why is he separating himself from me?_   
  


Bruce had asked for Clark to come. In cause anything had happened. He has trusted for Clark to get Jason and Damian out of there before either of the two got hurt. Or worst.   
  


“Little wing,look!” Jason turned his head at the voice,spotting Dick pointing towards a book store. “You still like to read?”   
  


Jason didn’t answer, making Dick frown. But,he didn’t push for an answer. The four walking into a store that Dick pointed out.   
  


Bruce had watched had Jason walked into the store,the same side of the store that Bruce went for his size clothing’s. He had looked at Jason, confused for a moment, when it had hit him. 

Jason is nineteen. Jason grew up. Jason was practically the same size and height had Bruce himself. 

Jason noticed how Bruce’s eyes followed him everywhere he went. Damian was always by his side. “How about we go check clothes for you first,huh?” 

Jason wondered if the world hated him,as Dick jumped in between the two,happy smile. “Or we can take five shirts for you,then five for Damian,then look for your guys pants.” 

Clark could see the way Jason acted around anyone that wasn’t Damian,even if he wasn’t in the room. He could hear the way Jason’s heart sped up. 

Jason smirked as he lifted a shirt,pulling it up. “What about this?” 

They all turned, confused as to why he’d question if he was allowed to take a shirt. That’s what they were here for. But,froze as they saw what the shirt said ‘you only live once’ but,the once was crossed off,under it being ‘twice’ with a graphic design of of zombie.

Jason then picked up another one. “Or this one?” The shirt he picked still went with his zombie shirt theme. As this one said ‘zombie afterlives matter.’   
  


Bruce’s face fell,as Dick’s gaze slowly left and settled in the floor,Clark scratched the back of his neck. “What? Do you not think zombie lives matter?” He placed a hand over his heart,faking offense. “I am offended and hurt.”   
  


Jason turns around,not getting any responses and started to search for more shirts. Clark didn’t even know he was walking towards him until Jason spoke. “If you are here to try and convince me to not train Damian-“

”Why didn’t you call?” Clark interrupted,not even knowing he was going to ask the question,but he couldn’t stop now. In front of him,stood the same boy who he had viewed as a nephew,but grown up. His nephew knew how to kill and tried others to kill.   
His nephew was killed and tortured. _Why did I stop Bruce from killing the Joker?_ He found himself questioning,the answer not coming up.   
  


“While I was being killed or crawling out of my coffin?” Jason questioned,as if it was nothing,not even looking at Clark. He sucked in a breathe how the boy said it with no emotion at all. As if it wasn’t serious.   
  


“Both.” He responded,not removing his eyes from Jason. “And,while at the league. You know,the team-“

Jason stopped Clark from speaking. And Clark wasn’t sure if Jason could tell how emotional he was getting or not. Or if he was just choosing to ignore it. “It’s hard to think with a gun pointed at your head,then a crowbar repeatedly hitting your head.”   
  


Clark stared,horrified as the boy continued. “Then I was basically a zombie. Literally,the whole hand coming out of grave. But,I don’t remember if I said anything..”   
  


Jason paused,remembering how he dug his way out,but,never could remember if he had called for anyone. “...according to Talia I only said ‘Bruce’.” Clark heard the way Bruce held his breathe,freezing in place,the small whisper of his voice. “He called for me?”   
  


Of course,Jason couldn’t hear that,and continued. “Obviously,he was to busy training replacement to notice me walking around Gotham.”   
  


Clark felt as if Jason continued to speak,he’d kill the Joker as well as Ra and every other assassin. Aside from Talia. Even she was on thin ice. “And then,for a year I was still,well,brain dead I guess,and by then,Bruce had already replaced me.and for a few other kids cause that’s just how much of a fuck up I was.”   
  


Bruce froze,unable to do anything. He had thought,that if he’d ever get to see Jason again,he’d be happy. That,Jason would never even want to leave the Manor. But,he was wrong.   
  


Because,all Jason wanted to do was leave Gotham. And everything he said,just broke Bruce. Because,this Jason,wasn’t the child who had believed in ‘Robin magic’. This boy had so many scars and pain,Bruce wouldn’t know where to start if he could heal them.   
  


This young man no longer cared for Bruce. The young man no longer believed that Bruce could save him.   
  


“Well,how about this? Damian?” Dick held up a shirt,a shirt that he assumed was Damian’s size. But,the boy want even looking as his eyes never left Jason.   
  


Dick watched,letting out a sigh as Damian glared at the man of steel,worry shining in his eyes when he looked back at Jason. Dick couldn’t tell what emotion Damian was portraying when he looked at Bruce,it didn’t matter. Because,his eyes were immediately drawn back towards Jason,who held four shirts. “Yes,that seems acceptable.”   
  


“You might want to actually look at the clothes.” Dick said,sighing but also,having a teasing tone. Damian grumbled,Felton had as he spared a glance,it was a simple black shirt. “It is acceptable.”   
  


Then,he went back to glaring at Clark.   
  
  


Clark could feel someone staring. In a threatening way,he shifted,his mind racing with thoughts that one of his or a Justice League members found out his identity and was going to take him down with Kryptonite.   
  


“It’s just Damian.” His eyes snapped up at Jason’s voice,the boy pulling out another shirt,but,until the other four this one had nothing to do with zombies or death, and was just a black colored shirt.   
  


He didn’t realize that the death and zombie shirts effected him enough for him to let out a sigh of relief when a normal shirt was chosen. He then looked up, confused, making Jason explain. “The staring. It’s just Damian,looking out for me.”   
  


_I thought I was made. That they were going to take everyone i care about. My friends,my family,because they found out my identity._ “Oh,but,uh,your-“ _your not giving Richard the death glare._ It seemed as if Jason knew what he meant. “I do look after him,but,I’m it going to glare at Dick,I know he won’t hurt him. And even if he would,he couldn’t.”

Clark laughed,thinking Jason was joking. Jason glanced up only to look at Damian. “I know you...” he paused,making Jason glance up at him in question,but immediately started to look through the shirts again. He coughed, not knowing how to continue. “Bruce...he missed you.” 

Jason didn’t look up,picking out another shirt,and placing it on his arm. Clark watched,catching the tiny scars on his hands. And before Clark could even think his question,Jason had it answered. “It’s from the coffin. The Lazarus pit had healed most of the wounds aside from the autopsy scar and the hands.” 

Bruce and Clark froze. Jason still had his autopsy scar? Jason glanced up ,seeing Clark frozen in pace,he didn’t look bac at Bruce,but sighed,dragging a hand across his face. “Yeah,sorry. I had talked more to Talia about these sorta things.” 

Damian had left Dick’s side,him Briefly panicking before catching the sight of Damian slowly approaching Clark,a small dagger in his hand. _how did he get that in here?_

Damian jumped,Jason lifting up a hand and grabbing him by the waist,spinning around and quickly grabbing the dagger, slipping it into his sleeve and continued to spin Damian. As if it was just a normal older brother rough (but not so rough) housing his younger brother,and not a ‘little brother tried to kill a man’. 

Bruce watched,not even processing that Damian he pulled a knife in Clark,to distracted by how Jason had generally ulooked happy,wise smile. He never thought he’d see that smile again. He never thought he’d see Jason with a younger brother and fooling around. 

So,of course,a blaring alarm had to sound before Bruce could approach his sons and teammate.


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an Arkham break out. The mall is on lockdown.

_Of course,of course they couldn’t wait to break out of Arkham._

Bruce, held up hands up, kneeling down to the floor, his eyes shooting to see sons and Clark kneeling down to the floor. 

Clark moved to block the boys he’d seen as his nephews and Damian.   
  


Damian hid the mini daggers in his sleeve, staring down at the group of men with guns. He had been ready to attack, knowing he could easily take them on and escape with Jason with zero-or very few-wounds. Then a man with green hair, white-pale-face, blood red lips. For a moment, Damian had thought that Gotham criminals were just insane in a different way. Then, the man laughed, and Jason froze.   
  


Damian’s eyes narrowed, glaring at the maniac. And has he was about to jump, daggers in hand, Jason had grabbed him before anyone could tell. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”   
  


“Do not try and convince me other wise. He is the man who murdered you.” Damian snarled, glaring at the man surrounded by a group of men who were all armed.   
  


“Yes, you are right. But, that doesn’t mean you are taking the chance to get killed.” Jason glanced up, catching that Dick was staring at them, while Bruce continued to glance at them. Of course he noticed the way that Clark had placed himself to cover the three the best he could, Jason dragged Damian closer to behind Clark.   
  


“Hey, what’s going on over here?” The man raised his gun, gesturing the where Clark covered up Damian, Jason and Dick. Which made Damian glare. _As if this imbecile can even harm me._  
  


The gun lifted, the man getting closer, he clearly thought that Damian and the others would be scared. As if Damian would allow for the man to scare him. Damian only glared, angering the Joker goon. He lifted the gun to Damian’s head. 

Clark didn’t believe his eyes when Jason had managed to move faster than Clark, grabbing the gun and pulling it from the goon’s hands before turning it on him and shooting him.   
  


Jason flipped over the falling body, dodging gun fires aimed at him, ripping the gun from another’s hands and instantly turning it around and shooting the man in the head.

A bullet passed through Jason’s torso, but he moved as if it never did. Knocking out men. 

The Titans and Justice Team burst in, checking the pulse of the dead and knocked out ones, tying up the knocked out ones. 

The joker laughed. Jason froze. Damian attacked the Joker.

Jason twisted, not noticing how Clark, Bruce and Dick all left, along with civilians. His arm shot out, grabbing Damian before his sword could go through the deranged clown. 

“Release me! I shall avenge-“

”Do you have any idea what he will do?” Jason wasn’t talking about the Joker. He was talking about Bruce. Batman. “You kill that-“

The Joker laughed, as more of his goons had killed civilians, he then made a fake pout. “Where’s Batsy?” 

Robin dropped in front, ready in position to attack. 

“If I kill this birdie, what will-“ Joker didn’t get to finish his joke, as Jason moved before he even noticed, grabbing him and throwing punches as well as kicks. 

Jason had the Joker in a headlock, knife out and pressed to his throat, and just as he was about to slit it, a voice yelled called our for him. “Jason!”

“Jason? Wasn’t that the name of a little birdie I killed?” Joker laughed, Jason didn’t see the way Nightwing froze for a second.   
  


Batman dropped down, standing in front of them. Jason shifted his arms, still being haven to slit the maniac’s throat, but shifting in a way he’d be able to snap his neck as well.   
  


“Let him go.” Batman’s vote held no emotion. As if he wasn’t worried that Jason would slit or snap the killer’s neck.   
  


The resurrected boy growled, glaring eyes glowing green. Everyone had froze at the sight. As his eyes wee no longer blue with only a bit a green, but the iris part was completely green. “You don’t get it. He can’t be saved! How many people has he killed? Tortured? Sirverly injured? Traumatized? When are you going to get it?”

”You will not kill him.” 

Jason moved as if to snap the green-haired clown’s neck, Batman moved, bringing out a Batarang.   
  


The weapon flew threw the air, towards his newly-alive son. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand wrapped around the collar of his jacket, yanking him back.

Superman and the Flash watched in horror as Batman released a batarang, it flying straight at Jason. Both seeing it would have lined up with his neck.   
  


Flash had only gave Batman an wide-eyed look before moving with super speed, and grabbing the weapon. While Superman moved behind Jason, grabbing his jacket and pulling him back.   
  


A hand wrapped around the collar of his jacket, yanking him back. “Shit!” 

  
Jason turned to glare at Superman, but froze at the sound of a laugh echoing. The laugh replaying in his head, the laugh being the only thing he could hear, despite Damian’s scream and yell for justice of his brother. Or the sound of others yelling for him to stop. 

_“What hurts more?” The crowbar came down, hitting him in the back. “A?” A hit to his left rib cage. “Or B?” A hit to the right rib cage._

Damian was beyond angry. He was furious. And after he deals with this insane manic, he’s deal with his father. 

He lunged at the maniac, slicing at his face. He didn’t get the chance to attack him again as Batman pulled him away. 

Which was an awful idea,as Damian immediately turned around, going to slash at his father. “Damian!” 

Damian turned, seeing Jason still being held by Superman, he glared at the alien. “Release my brother! You in-“

Superman released Jason, who immediately slid to his knees, quickly checking Damian for wounds. 

Damian rolled his eyes, muttering how Jason was over-reactioning before his eyes zeroed in on his throat, shooting a glare at his father. 

“Are you crazy? Why would you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Jason yelled, once he was done checking Damian for injuries. 

“I shall avenge you.” Damian has stated, determined. His glare moving back and forth from the clown and his father. “You-“ he pointed at Batman, everyone being frozen and staring “tried to kill my brother.”

“No-“ Bruce went to deny, say how he doesn’t kill, and would never kill his own son. But couldn’t finish is denial when Damian yelled at him. 

“YOU AIMED FOR HIS THROAT!”

Bruce-again-went to say how he didn’t understand, how he didn’t want to kill-or hurt- Jason, but stopped when seeing the looks on both Superman and the Flash’s face. 

Damian turned his back to Batman, scanning Jason for any wounds, of course, seeing the blood spot from the bullet wound. He glared, as if the wound would be terrified and heal in a matter of seconds. He turned to Superman. “Ahki, has been shot, you must-“

Jason rolled his eyes. “Forget that. I’ll stitch it up myself. I’m not going to be carried by Superman, again.” 

“Do you even-“ Superman’s question was interrupted when Jason searches in his jacket pocket, he instead turned to Batman, tilting his head to the side in a ‘we need to talk’ manor. 

Batman followed.   
  


❝︎What where you thinking? ❞︎ Superman glared at Batman, who didn’t remove his eyes from his two of his sons.   
  


"He was going to kill-"

Suprboy walked up to the two, glaring. "The Joker deserves to die-"

"No, he doesn't." Batman spoke, calmly. "No one deserves to die"

"Exepct me, right?" Jason spoke, looking through he graphc degisn T-shirts, taking out another zombie shirt. “How’s this?” 

He turned around , zombie shirt placed over his own. No one answered, making Jason roll his eyes. “Act like you’ve never seen anyone previously dead go shopping.”

Bruce walked out of every room that Jason was in. Now , everyone was saying that he was avoiding the boy. He wasn’t. He just forgot what he wanted in that room. It just happened to be a Coincidence that Jason was always in the room when he had forgotten what he had gone into the room in the first place. 

It had gotten so bad and annoying, that it had taken Superman and Wonder Woman to talk to the bat.   
  


“Your avoiding him like he’s- like he’s still dead.” Diana spoke, her eyes never leaving him as he looked at the ground. 

“You have to fix this. And stop avoiding him.” Clark softly spoke, sighing slightly. Thinking of why his best friend was like this sometimes, And why he was best friends with him.   
  


Batman didn’t say anything for a moment, staying quite, when he looked up. “How? I- I could have killed him.”


	21. Chapter 21

Batman didn’t say anything for a moment, staying quite, when he looked up. “How? I- I could have killed him.”

Jason flipped the page, not moving from his place on the couch. He heard the door open, and the footsteps approaching, but didn’t do anything to show that. It took a second for him to recognize that they weren’t Bruce’s footsteps. 

He looked up, smiling when he had seen Alfred. “Hey, Alfie.”   
  


“Master Jason, is there a reason Master Damian has been sharpening his sword? And muttering to himself?”

”Huh,” Jason glanced down, flipping the page, taking a moment to answer before looking back up. “not sure. He did say he was gonna kill the Joker. And then threatened Bruce.”

”Master Bruce? Why would Master Damian ever do that?”

Jason flipped the page, not looking up this time. “He almost slit my throat, to save the Joker.”

Jason didn’t notice the way Alfred had froze, his face and body shifting for a moment, all filled with disbelief and anger. “Pardon?”

Jason glanced up, confused look on his face, seeing the old man look so confused and horrified. He shook his head, closing the book before standing up. “The Joker and his goons had broke into the mall, I had the Joker in a head lock, was about to shoot him or snap his neck, but, Bruce threw a batarang. Probably would be in medbay or dead if Superman and flash didn’t react.”

Jason shrugged, as if it had meant nothing. “Wouldn’t be the first time I died. Or someone tried to kill me.”

Alfred sighed, placing down the tray, the thought to tell Jason he could tell him anything crossed his mind. He turned. “You do understand, if you’d ever need to speak of...” Alfred paused, his mind flashing with the image of Jason’s dead body.

”My time at the League? Or me in a catatonic state?” Jason finished, questioning which one Alfred could mean. “Or both? Not that I remember much about being in catatonic state.” 

Alfred stayed quite for a moment, taking in everything he had just said. “Or my resurrection?” 

Before Alfred could say yes to all of them, Jason got up, placing the book down. “The second all this is over, if Damian wants to stay here, he’ll stay.”

“And yourself?”

Instead of answering, that, Jason walked out. “I’ll go see if I can get Damian to calm down.”

Bruce almost collided into Jason, stopping and freezing when seeing him. Jason only smiled, a mocking smile at the way Bruce froze in place. “Alfred is in the library.”

Jason walked passed him, Bruce unable to figure out what to say, had walked towards the library.

Alfred looked up, immediately disappointment over taking his face. “It seems you had forgotten a detail about the mall-break-in.” 

Bruce racked his brain for what he left out, freezing when he had realized what Alfred was talking about. “I-he was going to kill the Joker.”

”and what a shame that would be.” Alfred spoke. “For Master Jason to be the one to kill the Joker.” 

Alfred didn’t care if the joker died. Didn’t care if he was killed. He had only cared for Jason. What would have happened after? “Your son comes back from the dead, is being hunted by Ra Al Ghul, and you-“

”I was aiming for his hand!” Bruce snapped, yelling at Alfred, who only raised an eyebrow. 

“To save his murderer.” Alfred clarified. Bruce’s face feel from anger. 

And Alfred sounded so disappointed in Bruce, he couldn’t find any words to say to make the older man stop in his disappointment. 

Instead, Alfed picked up the book. “I believe Master Jason is planning to leave once we’ve dealt with Ra’s. I am unsure if he had meant the Manor or Gotham.” 

“I wonder, why would he want to leave.” The question wasn’t a question, Bruce knew that much. Everything else? He had no ducking clue what was going on. 

He’d find out, and fix it. 

Jason smiled slightly when seeing Damian was,indeed sharpening his sword. “What’cha do’in?”

“If father shall not avenge you, I shall.”   
  


“Yeah,” Jason sat across from Damian, taking the sharp sword away. “about that. Do...do you want to stay here?” 

Damian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, something Jason knew Damian would only admit around him. To others he’d scoff at them and call them an imbecile. He still did that to Jason.

”What I mean is, when Ra is done hunting me. If mom succeeds in killing him. Do you want to stay here?”   
  


Damian frowned. “Do you wish to leave?”   
  


“Don’t want to be in a place where my murderer is still alive,” Jason shrugged. “and I don’t think I could be able to stop myself from killing him if I see him again. And Bruce, he’d lock me in Arkham for that.”   
  


  
  


Bruce had wanted to reason with his sons, try and explain everything, but, had overheard their conversation. He didn’t realise he had taken a step closer, leading to Damian twisting the sword of Jason’s hands, and leaping.   
  


The sword sliced Bruce’s arm, and nicked his cheek before Bruce could get a hold of it and throw it across the room.   
  


He turned, seeing the heated glare Damian was giving him, but suddenly Damian was yanked back, Jason standing in front of him instead. 

Jason’s stance suggested he was ready for a fight. Bruce didn’t want to fight with either of them. So, he lifted his hands. “I realize,” Jason’s eyes turned green, and Bruce stared for a moment, shocked. “that I’ve made a mistake.”   
  


“Yes, father, you have.”   
  


“But, you can’t kill.” Bruce’s arms feel to his sides. “We don’t kill.”   
  


“Correction,” Jason spoke. “Batman doesn’t kill. Robin doesn’t kill. I’m not Robin, and neither is Damian. Bruce Wayne doesn’t kill, Timothy Drake-Wayne doesn’t kill.”   
  
  


Bruce was slight confused where this was going, none of them killed regardless of their identity.   
  


“Damian Al Ghul, has killed. Jason Todd-Ah Ghul has and does.” Jason glared, and Bruce felt as though he was punched. _Wayne. Jason Todd-Wayne_

“And I do it knowing that the people I care for and care for me are safe. I’m doing what you can’t.”   
  


“killing people?” Bruce’s voice was more sensitive than he wanted. He was angry and outranked at Jason’s view on killing. As if it was nothing.   
  


“Keeping people save. Saving the ones I care for.” _Low blow, low blow._ “I’ll do what you can’t, save and protect the people you can’t.” _The robins, your kids._ “Get in my way, and I have no problem killing you to.”

_liar_

_liar_

_liar_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He messed up. He had just gotten his son back, and now he’s avoiding him.

Bruce couldn’t believe it. He didn’t believe it.

He messed up. He had just gotten his son back, and now he’s avoiding him. Well, he wasn’t avoiding him so much as making him feel like he was the worst at being a hero and a father. 

Jason had changed his last name to Al Ghul. The same name as a man who was trying to murder him. Although, Bruce knew it was Talia that he had taken the name after, it still hurt him. 

It didn’t help that Jason clearly hated him. 

Superman has questioned why Jason wouldn’t have called. Why would Jason not take the chance at Clark hearing him and call for the Justice League to come save him from the League of Assassins?

”Jason,” Bruce stared, seeing the young man-because he was now that. A young man- throw punches at the punching bag, punches landing harder when he heard Bruce. 

“I-i would like to speak to you.”

Another hard punch, the bag swinging back and forth. But, Jason didn’t respond. 

“Jason-“ a hard punch, the bag swinging dangerously back and forth at a quick motion. “I...What happened?”

That wasn’t what he had wanted to say. He had wanted to say it like that. He didn’t want to make it sound like that. As if Jason hasn’t died and been brainwashed.   
  


But, once again, Jason snapped,landing one last punch. “What happened? I died! I had just wanted to go and find my mother, and she lied to me and that got me and her killed. Then, I dug my way out of my own grave, and no matter how much I yelled for you, once again, you didn’t save me. I was trained to kill, still want good enough, so I was tossed into the Lazarus pit!”

Jason was angry. And all he could see was green. “You don’t get to ask me that! You weren’t there!”   
  


Jason attacked, Bruce dodging and jumping out of the way. But, never returning the hits.

“Ahki!”   
  


Jason’s head snapped towards the call of his name, Bruce jumping and grabbing Jason. “Damian get out-“

”I am able to call him down.” Damian hissed, glaring as Bruce had kept a strong grip on Jason, who thrashed around. His head flinging back, hitting Bruce’s nose.   
  


Damian mutters something. Jason immediately stopping, freezing and not moving as if he was paralyzed. 

Bruce took a step forward, Jason’s panic eyes snapping up and widening in even more fear. Damian moves quickly, sword out and would have cut open Bruce’s stomach if he hadn’t moved. 

“I do not understand how Mother thought you could save Ahki. All you’ve done is hurt or try to hurt him.” Damian looked confused, turning his head. “Don’t move.” He glared at his father. 

Moving to Jason as he lightly whispered something in Arabic in his ear. The fear and anger that had taken over, was fine the next second, Damian sighing as if he was annoyed. “Let’s go to the library.” 

But, Jason smiled widely at the words, quickly standing and picking up Damian as he did. Which had gotten the boy to screech and yell in surprise. “Put me down this instant you vi-“

”I’ll let you pick the book.” Jason interrupted. “Or we can watch a movie.” 

Damian went silent, but still rolled his eyes one last time. 

Bruce stayed still, not sure what to do about to follow when he caught the glare Damian had given him. 

Okay, so he’d wait for them to leave the cave. 

Where had he messed up? Oh, right, at the mall, and before that, not saving Jason and Damian from the League and before that not saving Jason from his second time in the streets. And burn knowing that Damian existed. And letting Jason die. Not saving him the first time. 


End file.
